I Need You
by Bola Salju
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo mendapat kesialan dari seorang pria asing bernama Kim Mingyu yang ditemuinya di rumah tua. Mengapa Kim Mingyu menjadi penyebab kesialan beruntun Wonwoo? siapakah Kim Mingyu?
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara benda terjatuh di belakangnya. Dengan senter di tangan kanannya ia menoleh ke belakang dan bernafas lega ketika ternyata tikus berukuran sedang berlari dari kardus yang terjatuh.

"Jangan panik begitu Wonwoo, kau hanya perlu menyusuri gedung ini dan kemudian kita pulang." Ujar Seungcheol sambil menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Ugh, bisakah kita berjalan lebih cepat sedikit. Tempat ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman." Ucap seorang pria yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Wonwoo itu Seungkwan, yang berjalan beriringan dengan Wonwoo dan mencengkram erat lengan jaketnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajak kita semua kemari Boo Seungkwan? Makanya jangan sok pamer." Ejek pria berwajah bule yang berjalan di belakang Seungkwan dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang senter dan tangan kanannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket karena entah kenapa rumah tua bertingkat tiga yang sudah tidak terpakai itu terasa dingin.

"Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku tau. Seungcheol hyung yang penasaran karena gedung tua ini katanya angker dan antusias melihat hal yang begituan kan?! Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kau yang harus bertangung jawab, kau yang harus mengatakan dan menjelaskan semuanya pada eommaku yang ada di jeju sana!" bentak Seungkwan tidak terima di salahkan. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Seungcheol hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya.

"Tapi kan kau yang antusias mengajak kami taruhan main badminton dengan hukuman bodohmu ini Seungkwan." Sahut pria berwajah bule itu lagi sarkas. Seungkwan hendak memukul kepalanya dengan senter tapi di cegah oleh Seungcheol yang lebih dulu berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sudahlah Seungkwan sebaiknya kita cepat jika kau ingin pulang, Vernon berhentilah menggodanya. Lebih baik kau menyusuri lorong di sebelah sana bersama Seungkwan aku akan ke sebelah kiri dan Wonwoo akan ke lantai atas mengerti?" ujar Seungcheol membuat Seungkwan hendak protes tapi Vernon sudah lebih dulu membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke lorong sebelah kanan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan Wonwoo-ah, jangan sampai kau lecet sedikitpun. Kau tidak akan setega itu kan membiarkanku dipukul habis-habisan oleh hyung cantikmu itu dan sahabat kecilmu yang super jutek itu kan?" mohon Seungcheol, Wonwoo mendengus namun ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lalu menaiki anak tangga sedangkan Seungcheol berjalan lurus ke lorong sebelah kiri.

Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar dan terlihat agak takjub karena melihat perabotan yang masih tersusun rapih meskipun rumah tersebut sudah tidak terisi lagi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, itu yang Wonwoo tahu.

Dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati takut-takut ia menginjak atau tersandung sesuatu Wonwoo berbelok ke arah kanan dan hampir saja berteriak keras ketika mendapati seseorang tengah berjongkok memunggunginya di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Bulu kuduknya mendadak meremang dan ia hendak berbalik untuk pergi namun orang itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Oh! Ada tamu ya? Waah, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang berkunjung kemari. Selamat malam…" sapa pria itu riang, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat betapa tingginya pria itu dan lagi rambutnya berwarna abu-abu. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya terdiam wajah pria itu begitu manis dan tampan.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau takut padaku ya?" tanya pria itu dengan nada khawatir dan diakhiri nada sedih. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut berdiri tidak jauh dari pria itu dan baru menyadari bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah sebuah kamar.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau juga orang yang hendak merobohkan tempat ini juga?" tanyanya berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Bu-bukan aku kemari bersama teman-temanku di bawah sana, sebaiknya aku kembali maaf menganggu…" pamit Wonwoo dan kembali berbalik pergi ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pria ini. Wonwoo tertarik ke belakang dan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di punggungnya. Sebuah lengan bahkan melingkar di lehernya.

"Kembalilah kemari Wonwoo…" bisik pria itu. Wonwoo bergedik dan dengan cepat melepaskan dirinya namun pria itu kembali menangkap lengan kanan Wonwoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau akan kembalikan?" tanyanya lagi setengah berbisik. Wonwoo mendadak down, ia tidak tahu siapa pria ini lalu kenapa pria ini begitu memaksanya datang kembali? Dan lagi bagaimana bisa ia tahu namanya?!

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Wonwoo lambat-lambat, pria itu mendadak tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan lengan Wonwoo.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, aku pemilik rumah ini yang sakit lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Salam kenallll…" Wonwoo membeku di tempat, kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia bahkan menjatuhkan senternya. Ia salah dengarkan? Bagaimana bisa orang yang berusia lima puluh tahun bisa berdiri tegap dihadapannya? Dan lagi bagaimana bisa orang yang sakit bisa seriang dan semuda ini?

"Kau terkejut? Benar Jeon Wonwoo, aku ini sudah mati bisa dikatakan kalau aku ini hantu." Jelas Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan dan memungut senter Wonwoo yang terjatuh.

"k-kau…"

"Kau tidak takut padaku kan? Tapi melihatmu yang gemetar seperti itu kau pasti takut? Hey Jeon Wonwoo, kau ini seorang pria kan? Pria itu tidak boleh memperlihatkan rasa takutmu di hadapan musuhmu. Tapi, aku ini bukan seorang musuh. Aku tertarik padamu Wonwoo sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang datang kemari dan kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga." Lanjutnya sambil hendak menyentuh wajah Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo lebih dulu menoleh ketika mendengar suara Seungcheol yang memanggil namanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ujar Wonwoo yang tersadar dan sedikit lega. Mingyu kembali menahan Wonwoo.

"Berjanjilah kembali kemari Wonwoo. Kalau tidak kau akan mendapat kesialan sampai kau kemari…" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan kemudian melepaskan lengan Wonwoo yang langsung lari dengan cepat.

"Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu?" tanya Seungcheol melihat Wonwoo terengah-engah karena berlari, Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Kau lama sekali di atas sana Wonwoo hyung, apa kau betah di sini?" tanya Vernon yang sibuk menyingkirkan cengkraman Seungkwan di lengan jaketnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku tidak tahan di sini!" pekik Seungkwan yang diangguki semuanya.

Tepat di pintu keluar Wonwoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya, ia tahu apa itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghiraukannya.

 **I Need You by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: T*maybe***

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah blog internasional.

#Chap 1

Wonwoo terbangun dengan terengah-engah dan matanya langsung memperhatikan sekitar, ia bernafas lega ketika di dapatinya ia masih di tempat yang sama. Kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat jam digital yang berada di meja lampunya dan menghela nafas ketika angka sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan disertai suara eommanya yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

"Aku masih tidak enak badan eomma, mianhe…" sahutnya ketika eommanya menanyakan ia akna pergi ke kampus atau tidak. Ia mendengar kata ne dari luar dan suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Wonwoo kembali menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sudah dua hari ini ia tidak pergi ke luar sekalipun, padahal ia yakin kalau ia bukan seorang pria yang akan takut dan percaya dengan hal seperti itu tapi entah kenapa perasaanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus berada di rumah, menghindari semua potensi kesialan yang akan menimpanya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin pergi kesana lagi, bodoh sekali aku mempercayai kata-katanya."

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo kembali tertidur dan terbangun pukul Sembilan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu lama tidur, dan ketika ia keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur ia tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

Ia menguap dan menggaruk-garuk perutnya sambil berjalan mengambil air minum. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang disimpan di atas meja makan yang ternyata isinya tentang eommanya yang pergi bekerja dan akan pulang lusa nanti. Ia menghela nafas dan menaruh gelasnya di wastafel kemudian membuka kulkas.

Ia kembali menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapati apapun di kulkasnya. Ia menoleh ketika telepon rumahnya berdering dan cepat-cepat ia mengangkat telepon.

"Yoboseyo, Wonwoo-ah eomma lupa belanja tadi bisakah kau belanja untukmu sendiri dan persedian seminggu?" tanya eomma Wonwoo.

"Tentu, hati-hati di sana eomma…" jawab Wonwoo dan setelah beberapa detik mendengar eommanya berpamitan Wonwoo menutup teleponnya. Dengan langkah santai ia menuju kamar mandi untuk berbelanja tapi baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar mandi kakinya menginjak busa sabun dan membuatnya terpeleset. Wonwoo menggeram dan memegangi punggungnya.

"Apa eomma saking terburu-burunya hingga lupa menyiram? Atau jangan-jangan ia mandi hanya pakai sabun dan tidak membilas dirinya lagi?" desah Wonwoo dan mencoba kembali berdiri.

Wonwoo akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega ketika punggungnya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik, ia harus menyangyangkan dirinya yang ceroboh dan tidak berhati-hati hingga ia mau tidak mau harus memakai shower dingin dengan dirinya yang duduk di lantai karena ia terlalu sulit untuk menggapai keran air panas yang berada di atas keran air dingin.

Setelah selama dua puluh menit bersiap-siap dan akhirnya pergi menuju supermarket. Ia berjalan dengan langkah santai karena cuaca hari itu sangat hangat dan bagus untuk berjalan-jalan. Saking santainya ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada seekor anjing yang tengah menunggu majikannya membeli es krim di pinggir jalan hingga kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing jenis puddle berwarna hitam itu yang tengah tergibas kesana kemari. Anjing itu kontan menyalak dan hampir menggigit Wonwoo kalau saja sang majikan tidak dengan cepat menarik talinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Maafkan aku tuan…" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Wonwoo meringis kalau saja gadis ini tahu bahwa semua adalah salahnya mungkin saja gadis itu sudah melemparkan es krimnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Begitu pikirnya.

Wonwoo akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sedikit membuat moodnya menurun sedikit, ia baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu supermarket kalau saja tidak ada dua anak kecil yang berlarian dan membuka pintu sekaligus yang membuat dahi Wonwoo terantuk keras hingga pengunjung yang untungnya hanya sedikit di supermarket itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Wonwoo menunduk mengusap-ngusap dahinya dan merutuki kedua anak itu dalam hati, ia berjalan masuk seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Setelah mendapatkan semua kebutuhan yang ia perlukan ia langsung mengantre dan berterimakasih pada kasir wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu ketika ia menyerahkan kembalian.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja tuan? Dahi Anda sedikit memar…" tanya wanita itu khawatir dan sedikit meringis, Wonwoo menyentuh dahinya dan hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga akan sembuh." Jawabnya dan kemudian pergi. Ia membuka pintu supermartket itu dengan bahunya karena kedua tangannya yang membawa empat kantong plastik besar.

Wonwoo berjalan sedikit cepat karena tiba-tiba saja langit berubah warna menjadi abu-abu gelap dan bahkan angin bertiup membawa hawa dingin dan basah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semua bagian bawah kantong plastik miliknya bolong dan membuat semua belanjaannya terjatuh. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya menahan kesal, dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan semua belanjaannya tapi ketika ia berbalik ke kiri untuk mengambil botol air mineralnya yang menggelinding sebuah air dengan keras mengenai wajahnya. Wonwoo menutup matanya dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Ahh, maafkan aku anak muda. Kau tidak kebasahankan?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang ternyata berasal dari toko bunga. Wonwoo mendongak dan tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia bangun dan kembali memunguti belanjaannya.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan, ini kuberikan kau tas besar ini agar belanjaanmu tidak terjatuh lagi…" ujar wanita tersebut memberikannya tas berwarna hijau besar dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo menerimanya, tapi sayang tas tersebut terbuat dari kain sehingga hujan deras yang tiba-tiba saja turun membuat semua belanjaannya basah.

"Sepertinya kesialan tengah mengikutimu anak muda…" ujar wanita tua itu ketika Wonwoo ikut berteduh di tokonya. Dan Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu, ia mengingat-ngingat kejadian kecil namun memalukan yang menimpanya dalam sehari dan waktu bersamaan.

"Kim Mingyu…"

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan ketika kembali masuk ke rumah tua yang sangat dihindarinya itu, dengan erat ia menggenggam senternya dan berjalan cepat ke lantai atas menuju tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan hantu pria beranama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Oi Kim Mingyu! Dimana kau?! Tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Wonwoo memenuhi ruangan itu, Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dan bahkan hendak melemparkan senternya ketika merasakan tepukan di kepalanya.

"Kau seperti kucing ya Wonwoo, mudah terkejut…" ejek Mingyu sambil tertawa pelan, Mingyu kemudian berjalan melewati Wonwoo dan duduk di kursi kayu berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau datang juga…" ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo jengkel. Wonwoo menyinari wajah tersenyum Mingyu dengan geram.

"Kesialan itu kau yang melakukannya kan? Lihat hari yang cerah itu seketika menjadi hujan! Aku bahkan basah kuyup! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Wonwoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mingyu.

"Salahmukan? Sudah kubilang untuk kembali kemari…" jawab Mingyu tenang.

"Jika kau kemari kemarin kau tidak akan malu dan mendapat kesialan secara beruntun kan? Dengan keadaan basah kuyup begitu kau pasti kedinginan? Kemari biar kuhangatkan," kata Mingyu sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Wonwoo berdecih dan menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! biarkan aku hidup normal seperti biasa, tarik kembali semua kesialanmu!" geram Wonwoo marah membuat Mingyu menurunkan lengannya dan menatap Mingyu datar.

"Tinggalah bersamaku Wonwoo…"

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!" jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu Jeon Wonwoo…"

"Tapi aku tidak! Berhentilah bermain-main! Aku ini seorang manusia dan pria, kau yang hantu dan juga pria tidak akan bisa bersamaku." Jawab Wonwoo lagi kesal, hening seketika. Hanya terdengar deru nafas Wonwoo yang terengah-engah. Mereka masih saling bertatapan dengan emosi yang kentara sekali berbeda, Wonwoo yang menatapnya tajam sedangkan Mingyu menatapnya datar.

"Wonwoo…"

"Apa?!"

"Tinggalah bersamaku…"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Mingyu begitu intens menatapnya, tubuhnya bergetar akibat kedinginan dan Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu semakin aneh hendak mengambil langkah seribu.

"Kau bilang aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu kan? Bagaimana jika kau saja yang ikut bersamaku Wonwoo?"

"Kim Mingyu, kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku ini seorang manusia, sekeras apapun kau memaksaku aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu dan apa maksudmu dengan aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan dahi berkerut, Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Wonwoo hanya satu langkah dan ia sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mudah saja Wonwoo, kau harus mati dan biarkan aku yang membunuhmu. Ya?"

To Be Countinue.

Huaaahhh, akhirnya ff Meanie couple jadiiii! Castnya cuman duaaa! Yeeaaahh(?), sebenarnya ff ini pelampiasan aja sih wkwkwk, akibat Our Secret yang sengaja dihapus karena menurutku ceritanya semakin aneh, membingungkan dan menyebar hingga tidak nyambung akhirnya kubuat lagi ff ini. Semoga aja ff ini nggak membingungkan dan lebih seru dari yang lainnya ya. Maaf untuk yang nungguin Our Secretnya mungkin bakalan di rewrite lagi tapi entah kapan*slapped*, untuk incubuss Lullaby ada saran untuk pengganti Baekhyunnya, rasanya kasian sekali Wonwoo nggak dapet feel sama Baekcabe T.T hikkseu. Oke-oke kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan bertanya dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo melongo dan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ka-kau sedang bercanda ya Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil tertawa garing, Mingyu menatapnya datar dan perlahan mendekatinya. Wonwoo mundur selangkah dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari tapi lengannya ditarik hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang dan Mingyu sudah berada di atasnya.

"Wonwoo semasa hidupku apapun yang aku ingin pasti tersedia, dan sampai aku mati pun akan tetap begitu…" ujar Mingyu sambil mencengkram leher Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo memucat, telapak tangannya dingin dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ia ketakutan melihat wajah datar dengan matanya yang dingin itu.

"Aku akan membuatnya cepat jadi kau tidak akan merasakan sakit oke?" kata Mingyu dan semakin kuat mencengkram leher Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersentak ia sulit untuk bernafas.

"Mi-Mingyu…" panggil Wonwoo mencoba menghentikan cengkraman Mingyu. Nafasnya tersendat, dadanya sesak ia yakin wajahnya mungkin sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu atau biru karena sulit bernafas.

Ia menutup matanya, berontakpun ia tidak punya tenaga lagi. Tenaganya terkuras karena berusaha untuk mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyak. Ia mencoba tenang, tapi bayangan tentang dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan mati membuatnya kembali panik.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia berada di posisi itu, ia yang masih mencoba bernafas mulai tenang karena oksigen mulai masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia juga tidak merasakan cengkraman kuat Mingyu. Apa ia sudah mati?

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu tersenyum padanya. Wonwoo buru-buru bangkit dan menjauh dari Mingyu.

"A-apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Wonwoo takut. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian tertawa keras.

"Wonwoo, kau percaya bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu? Kau ini benar-benar polos ya…" ejek Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Hantu sepertiku tidak akan bisa membunuh Wonwoo. Lihat dengan tubuh seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku membunuh?" Wonwoo terkejut ketika telapak tangan Mingyu menembus meja yang berada di dekatnya, tubuhnya menjadi transparan.

"Tapi kau, menyentuhku tadi dan juga kemarin…" jawab Wonwoo heran bercampur takut.

"Entah, yang aku tahu aku hanya bisa menyentuh apapun hanya dalam waktu dua belas jam setelah itu tidak lagi. Hanya pada malam hari…" ucap Mingyu sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti…" gumam Wonwoo, Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Singkatnya aku ini seperti mendapatkan keringanan kau tahu, mengingat aku bahkan belum bisa kembali ke alam sana…" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna kalimat Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, Mingyu yang tadinya tengah memperhatikan bunga mawar yang berada di atas meja menoleh.

"Aku mendengar teman-temanmu itu berteriak memanggil namamu." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau hantu yang selalu mengganggu penghuni baru di rumah ini?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya di lantai. "Rumah ini dibangun kedua orang tua dari aku dilahirkan, bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkannya pada orang yang tidak kukenal begitu saja. Dan lagi aku masih belum menikah dan menemukan pasanganku, sepertinya orang tuaku belum bisa menerima itu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa kembali ke alam sana…" jawab Mingyu membuat Wonwoo melongo.

"Kau aneh. Dengan wajah tampanmu itu kau pasti mudah mendapatkan pasangan. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan lagi jika kau hantu seperti ini mungkin hantu wanita juga akan tertarik padamu." Timpal Wonwoo ikut mendudukan dirinya di lantai.

"Tidak bisa Wonwoo."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Mingyu terdiam dan Wonwoo menunggu jawaban. Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dan menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Aku seorang Gay."

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo mendekatkan telinganya.

"AKU INI SEORANG GAY!" teriak Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Wonwoo kemudian menghela nafasnya membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Kau tidak lari atau menertawakanku?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ng, aku terkejut tapi sepertinya itu bukan urusanku jadi untuk apa aku lari atau menertawakanmu? Cinta itu butakan?" ujar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersentak. Sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria berambut hitam ini.

"Wonwoo, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus mati ya…"

"Hah? Apa?!"

 **I Need You by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: T*maybe***

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah blog internasional.

#Chap 2

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menyedot jus jeruknya. Ia masih kepikiran kata-kata Mingyu kalau dirinya seorang Gay, bagaimana mungkin pria semenarik dia meskipun Wonwoo tidak mau mengatakannya itu menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Hidup ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"Wonwoo, kau melamun lagi…" Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap pria berambut coklat sebahu di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku sedang bercerita tentang salah satu temanku dari Cina yang akan pindah ke Korea, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya pria itu, Wonwoo melirik ke atas dan kemudian menggeleng pelan membuat pria di sampingnya itu menghela nafas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apa kau masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak Jeonghan hyung, hanya penasaran." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Jeonghan menatapnya heran.

"Aku penasaran apa hantu bisa jatuh cinta dan kemudian akan kembali ke alamnya? Kasian sekali dia sendirian di tempat gelap seperti itu, ia pasti ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya disana kan…" celoteh Wonwoo. Jeonghan kemudian dengan cepat menempelkan keningnya ke kening Wonwoo.

"Ternyata kau masih sakit…" gumam Jeonghan, Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendengus.

"Aku serius hyung…"

"Tentang apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Wonwoo, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat seorang hantu jatuh cinta padamu jika kau merasa kasihan padanya?" usul Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo berpikir. Ia kemudian kembali diam dan menyedot jus jeruknya. Jeonghan memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya itu dengan tatapan aneh bercampur khawatir.

"Kau tidak akan mencoba apa yang aku katakan tadikan?" tanya Jeonghan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, aku hanya memperhatikan Seungkwan yang sedang bertengkar dengan Vernon dan menyengol minuman yang baru saja Jihoon buka hingga tumpah, lalu kemudian mereka bertiga bertengkar di depan kantin dengan Seungcheol hyung yang menyemangati mereka."

Dan setelah itupun Jeonghan berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasukkan payung merahnya ke dalam tas kecil yang sudah berisi senter dan beberapa buku, lalu keluar dari rumah dengan langkah santai.

Ia memakai parka yang ada penutup kepalanya, ia juga membawa jas hujan dan plastik besar di dalam tasnya kalau-kalau Mingyu kembali membawa sial dan menurunkan hujan badai di langit yang tengah mendung ini. Ia yakin dirinya sedang dalam masa penasaran dan dalam waktu dekat ini akan mulai bosan. Tapi lupakan sejenak tentang rasa bosan, yang ia penasaran adalah bagaimana caranya menemukan pasangan untuk hantu Gay macam Kim Mingyu itu dan mengembalikannya ke alam sana. Kenapa Wonwoo harus bersusah payah memikirkan hal itu, ia juga tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin karena Mingyu adalah hantu pertama yang ia ajak ngobrol. Atau Mingyu adalah hantu pertama yang ia lihat dan wujud Mingyu tidak semenyeramkan seperti yang ada di film-film? Wonwoo tetap tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kau datang Wonwoo, Selamat datang!" sapa Mingyu riang dan disambut helaan nafas Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu Wonwoo, hujan belum turunkan?" tanya Mingyu heran melihat setelan Wonwoo yang seperti bersiap-siap untuk tersiram air dari manapun juga.

"Aku takut rumahmu bocor dan aku terlalu malas untuk menampung air-airnya…" jawab Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di lantai, Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya da tertawa pelan.

"Rumahku masih dalam kondisi bagus Wonwoo, tidak akan bocor. Hanya kotor dan banyak sarang tikusnya." Ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo cepat-cepat melepas jas hujan yang tadi ia pakai di depan rumah Mingyu.

"Kau benar-benar unik ya…" ucap Mingyu entah dengan nada memuji atau mengejek.

"Sedia payung sebelum hujan." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Jadi apa sekarang kau sudah bisa menyentuh sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu menyeringai dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada menggoda. Wonwoo bergidik dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Mingyu.

"Aku hanya penasaran…"

Mingyu melirik ke atas seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa belum, aku sudah menyentuhmu dua hari yang lalu jadi aku harus menunggu empat hari lagi." Jawab Mingyu sambil mengacungkan keempat jarinya.

"Kenapa ditambah dua kali lipat?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Sepertinya kau bodoh tidak tahu apapun." Celetuk Wonwoo sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya bingung tau, aku mana tahu soal begitu karena tidak ada yang menjelaskannya padaku!" protes Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya membuang muka.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga apa katamu. Mungkin aku akan mencari tahunya nanti…" gumam Wonwoo pelan tapi masih terdengar Mingyu.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada hantu-hantu yang lain?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangkat alisnya dan menaikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak punya teman hantu lain." Jawab Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menepuk keningnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluar kau harus mencari teman hantumu agar kau tahu kenapa dan bagaimana bisa kondisimu seperti ini…" ajak Wonwoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Untuk apa? aku sudah nyaman sendirian."

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi kemari."

"Aku akan memberimu kesialan lagi."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi kutukan pada orang yang paling dekat denganmu…" Wonwoo diam dan menoleh menatap Mingyu yang tengah menyeringai.

"Jangan sampai kau berani…" ancam Wonwoo. Mingyu menaikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuh seseorang dengan kesialannya sendiri kau tahu. Itu kutukan paling kuat yang dimiliki hantu." Mata Wonwoo terbelalak, ia tersentak dan kembali mendekati Mingyu.

"Ka-kau pernah membunuh?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Belum, tapi jika kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya akan kuturuti kapan saja…" jawab Mingyu dengan nada bangga. Bulu kuduk Wonwoo merinding seketika.

"Makanya jangan meninggalkanku Wonwoo…" peringat Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya diam dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk.

"Hey Mingyu…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Belum."

"APA?!"

"Jangan berteriak Wonwoo, kau membuat seisi tikus disini berlarian…" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya masih dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau tahu kau Gay tapi tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja…" ujar Wonwoo lemas. Mingyu menggaruk pipinya dan terkekeh.

"Tapi, jika jantungmu berdetak kencang dan rasanya kau ingin memeluk seseorang dengan sangat erat dan takut kehilangannya bukankah aku ini sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah polos. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau merasakannya pada siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Padamu." Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memanas.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Gay…" gerutu Wonwoo dan diangguki Mingyu.

"Aku tahu…"

"Mingyu apa kau ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja, ahhh aku benar-benar merindukan mereka…"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu pasangan, tentu saja selain aku."

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang aku menyukaimu…" protes Mingyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Po-pokoknya tidak boleh, dengar aku akan mencarikanmu dari bangssa manusia sampai hantu sepertimu mengerti?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk wajah Mingyu.

"Terserah, yang pasti aku hanya mau Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas.

"Kau bodoh ya…" celetuk Wonwoo sweatdrop.

"Ah! Kita lomba saja bagaimana? Kau boleh mencarikanku pasangan sesukamu tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana?" tantang Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo berapi-api. Wonwoo nampak berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku terima tantanganmu Kim Mingyu!"

To Be Countinue

Kelamaan apdet malah hasilnya begini T.T maafkan aku*sujud* aku terharu loh ternyata banyak yang nungguin T.T sekali lagi terimakasih review kalian membangkitkan gairah menulisku#slapppeddd# ff ini belum dikasih jadwal publish jadi mungkin reader-ssi sekalian harus menunggu lagi T.T maafkan aku lagi(?). Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


End file.
